


Breath Easy

by whoknows



Series: breathplay [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam grabs at him during Fever, like normal, and Tommy’s expecting the hair pull to be the end of it.</p>
<p>There’s a calculating look on Adam’s face, though, and he puts his hand on Tommy’s throat.</p>
<p>Tommy’s vision gets a little hazy.</p>
<p>Later, he can’t explain what happened. It’s not the first time Adam’s grabbed him by the throat – not by a long shot – but his knees still get shaky, and his heart beat still doubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Easy

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2010 and possibly 2011 I filled some Adam/Tommy prompts anonymously for various kinkmemes. Now that I have AO3 I decided that I may as well put them all in the same place so I will be uploading them all to this username.
> 
> This story was originally prompted [here](http://aianonlovefest.livejournal.com/6425.html?thread=6824473#t6824473). The prompt was:
> 
> adam/tommy breathplay  
> inspiration: tonight's fever video in d.c.  
> the way he grabs tommy throat and tommy stills before he leans his head back looking all trusting unf.  
> i rly like the trusting part.

Adam grabs at him during Fever, like normal, and Tommy’s expecting the hair pull to be the end of it.

There’s a calculating look on Adam’s face, though, and he puts his hand on Tommy’s throat.

Tommy’s vision gets a little hazy.

Later, he can’t explain what happened. It’s not the first time Adam’s grabbed him by the throat – not by a long shot – but his knees still get shaky, and his heart beat still doubles.

That’s before the kiss.

The kiss itself isn’t that great – Tommy’s hair gets into both of their mouths, Adam’s breathing pretty hard, and there’s way too much spit involved.

But there’s something about the way that Adam’s hand stays on his neck the entire time, moving him exactly where he wants him, that sticks with Tommy for days.

 

Adam more or less leaves him alone for the next couple of shows. The most explicit thing that happens is the molesting of the bass. Other than that, things are pretty tame.

Onstage, that is. Offstage, Adam’s been all but stalking him. He cornered him in the dressing room right after the show that night, but Tommy had slipped away. He’s cornered him on the bus a couple of times, too, but there’s always someone going by to help Tommy escape, however unwittingly.

When he does catch him, though, Adam tries to get a hand on his throat. He’s only been successful once, and Tommy’s knees went just as shaky as they had that night onstage. The only thing that had kept him from doing whatever the fuck it is that Adam’s trying to get him to do was Cam passing them on her way to her bunk.

They’re playing the most fucked up game of cat and mouse ever, and Tommy’s not entirely sure why.

What he does know is that they’ve got two days off coming up, and he plans on hiding during both of them.

This should blow over soon.

 

The whole hiding thing is a good plan, Tommy thinks. 

Except for the part where he wakes up to Adam hunched over his bunk, apparently watching him sleep.

Tommy doesn’t jump. He doesn’t. “What’re you doing?” he asks, brushing his hair off of his face.

“Did you like it?” Adam asks, putting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

Tommy blinks at him. He’s getting the feeling that he’s missing an entire part of this conversation. “Like what?” he asks eventually.

Adam slides his hand up Tommy’s shoulder and covers Tommy’s throat, fingers tight against his skin. Tommy stares up at him dumbly, not really processing what’s going on until Adam increases the pressure.

Tommy puts his own hand up and grips Adam’s, but for some reason he doesn’t try pulling it away. Adam’s hold doesn’t tighten any, so for a few long seconds they stay there, staring at each other.

Adam only pulls away at the sound of movement in the front of the bus. Tommy’s hand lands on his own skin, hot to the touch.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Adam says, already walking away, leaving Tommy staring at the wall blankly. He’s got a vague feeling that Adam just figured out something about him that he never even knew.

He’s got an even vaguer feeling that he’s screwed.

 

He jerks off that night to the memory of what Adam’s hand had felt like, a heavy weight on his neck, thumb tucked into Tommy’s pulse point, controlling but strangely tender.

He comes in record time, but he’s not sure that he was quiet about it.

 

Nobody says anything to him in the morning, and aside from an assessing look from Adam, there’s no weird looks, either, so Tommy figures he’s in the clear.

He’ll just have to be more careful next time.

 

Everyone’s screwing around on the Playstation later, trying to beat each other’s scores, when Adam just reaches over and squeezes.

It could be just to stop him from winning, but Tommy’s breath still catches.

Everyone’s looking at them – probably because Tommy dropped the controller like an idiot – and Adam uses his grip to coax Tommy to his feet. His vision goes a little blurry while Adam’s making excuses and pushing him to wherever it is that they’re going, partially because he can’t breathe properly and partially because his eyes keep wanting to close and let Adam do whatever he wants.

He tunes back in to the Adam saying, “Knew you liked this,” all vicious and triumphant, and Tommy’s back hits something solid.

Clumsily, Tommy brings his hands up, pushing ineffectually at Adam’s on his throat. He thinks that maybe he should be panicking, because sure, Adam’s bigger than him, but he’s still only got one hand on Tommy’s throat and Tommy should really be able to push him off, but most of him just wants to go limp.

Except his dick, which really, really doesn’t.

“Just this, it’s enough for the first time,” Adam says, tipping Tommy’s head up. He kisses him almost in the same breath, nudging a thigh in between Tommy’s knees and spreading them apart.

Tommy makes some kind of noise and rises onto his toes when Adam pushes. Between Adam’s mouth and his hand, Tommy doesn’t have any air left, his lungs are protesting with the need for oxygen, and there are tears burning at the corners of his eyes, but all he can really feel is Adam’s hand on his throat.

All he can really feel is Adam controlling his breathing, his hand making it hard to swallow, his fingers measuring Tommy’s pulse.

It feels like he’s on fire.

His eyes close. They must, anyway, because all Tommy sees is red blurring across his eyelids, and his body starts going lax.

“Give it to me,” Adam says, but his voice sounds off. Like this is affecting him as much as it’s affecting Tommy, but that can’t be right.

His grip loosens, though, and Tommy sucks in three sweet, clean breaths before it tightens again, using the oxygen to wriggle in Adam’s hold. His cheeks are wet – tears, he thinks vaguely – and his muscles feel heavy.

He’s still hard.

Adam swears softly, fumbling his free hand down to palm Tommy’s dick over his jeans and changes the grip of his hand on Tommy’s throat at the same time, so that his fingertips are brushing over Tommy’s jaw.

And just like that, Tommy comes.

 

It takes him a while to be able to open his eyes after that. When he does, he’s slumped against Adam’s chest and they’re both on the floor.

He tries to get up, but his brain doesn’t quite manage to send the message to the rest of his body, and he just twitches.

“You okay?” Adam asks eventually. Tommy doesn’t say anything – he’s not entirely sure that he has the words – but Adam takes it as a yes and slides out from behind him. He stands up and hauls Tommy to his feet ridiculously easily.

Tommy sways for a second before he starts stumbling in the direction of the bunks. He feels good, light and sleepy. He can’t even feel the come sliding around inside his boxers, even though he knows it’s there.

He mainly just feels happy, and Adam’s hands on his hips, helping him walk in a straight line, only help that.

“Can you get up by yourself?” Adam asks, and Tommy blinks at the bunk in front of him. Get up into his bunk. Yes. He can do that.

He can’t, though, and Adam has to help him. He does manage to worm his way underneath the blankets by himself, and Adam shakes his head at him.

“You’re gonna regret that in the morning,” he says, and Tommy blinks slowly at him before making an agreeable noise and closing his eyes. “I should’ve waited to do this,” he mutters, almost to himself.

Tommy opens one eye to peer at him. “Until we had a bed,” Adam clarifies. He leans down and kisses the corner of Tommy’s mouth, soft and sweet.

Somehow, it feels more intimate than what they just did.

“Go to sleep, Tommy,” Adam says, and kisses him one more time before walking away.

When Tommy wakes up and manages to stumble to the front for some coffee, Adam’s gone, but it’s still kind of awkward. He’s not entirely sure why until Monte finally pulls him aside.

“You might want to think about wearing a scarf or something today,” he says, not meeting Tommy’s eyes. Tommy frowns at him for a minute before he gets it, and then heads to the bathroom to examine the damage.

His neck isn’t bruised – not yet – but it’s definitely red, and his mouth is a little swollen. 

He looks freshly fucked.

He finds a scarf.

 

By the time that Adam comes back from doing his press stuff, the awkwardness has pretty much faded and everyone’s gone back to their normal activities.

Tommy’s heating up some soup in the microwave when Adam comes in. He fights the irrational urge to flee – it’s not like Adam couldn’t find him if he wanted to, right? 

He’s not expecting Adam to come up behind him and wrap an arm around his neck.

It’s not really a different greeting than Adam’s given him before, but somehow it feels like it is.

“Hey,” Tommy offers, aiming for casual. He’s pretty sure he fails.

“Hey yourself,” Adam says, low and warm and right in his ear.

Tommy shivers. He blames it on the temperature in the bus – it obviously has nothing to do with Adam. “How was your press stuff?” he asks.

Adam hums, rocking them back and forth. “Good. Just press stuff, you know how it is. How was the bus?”

Tommy shrugs, the motion awkward with Adam’s arm still around his neck. “Good. Just bus stuff, you know how it is.”

“I do know how it is,” Adam says, squeezing him a little. Tommy flushes and hopes that Adam doesn’t see it. “Tomorrow’s a hotel night.”

Tommy nods stupidly. “Hotel night,” he echoes.

“So tomorrow,” Adam says, mouth warm against Tommy’s ear, “we’re gonna try that again, and this time we’re gonna have a bed.”

Tommy jerks. “What?”

Adam slides his fingers underneath the edge of Tommy’s scarf and pets him a little. “Gonna get my cock into you this time,” he promises.

Tommy twists around. “Adam,” he says, and then stops for a minute, trying to figure out what he wants to say.

“You liked it,” Adam says, tipping his head up. There’s conviction in his eyes, but there’s also a little bit of worry. “You came so hard you nearly blacked out. Imagine what I could do to you with a bed and a couple of hours to spare.”

Tommy closes his eyes, imagining it. “Okay,” he says.

“Okay?” Adam asks.

“Okay,” Tommy repeats. Adam smiles, slow and satisfied.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he says.


End file.
